Chat
by UnstopableDreams
Summary: Salir de la computadora y olvidar cerrar el chat, dejarlo prendido es una total verguenza.


_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Aquí les dejo un fic que me pareció bastante gracioso, espero que les guste._

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen - eso quisiera yo - son de la serie Hetalia Axis Powers.

Este fic lo hice gracias a algunos momentos de inspiración - risas - leí uno sobre un chat que lo publicó una amiga y decidí hacer uno también pero alargándolo un poco más. Dejen sus comentarios o críticas, acepto todo tipo de review, pero respeten.

* * *

><p><span>- Chat -<span>

**Feli Amalapasta dice:**

Hoola amigos!

_King Arthur auto-message: I'm not here, I'm cooking... and Francis, no comments please._

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots dice:**

Como si alguna vez yo me quejara de su comida que mas bien parece Poison Cooking.

**Feli Amalapasta dice:**

¡FRANCIIIIS! *0*

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots dice:**

Bonjour mon amie.

**Kiku dice:**

Hola Feliciano.

**Feli le Amalapasta dice:**

¡Kiku! Finalmente online.. - :smile:

_King Arthur auto-message: I'm not here, I'm cooking... and Francis, no comments please._

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots dice:**

Este maldito deja mensajes automáticos mientras que destruye la cocina ¡Irritante!

**Kiku dice:**

Ignora el mensaje, eso sirve - :smile:

**Feli Amalapasta dice:**

¡ALFRED ESTÁ ONLINE!

**The Hero dice:**

HELLO!

**Kiku dice:**

Buenos días Alfred-san.

**Feli Amalapasta dice:**

¡GOOD MOURNING!

Morning*

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots dice:**

Salut.

**The Hero dice:**

¡Jajaja! Ustedes están siempre aquí en el chat ¿Acaso no tienen vida social? - :laughing:

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots dice:**

Nosotros si tenemos vida social, tu eres el que no la tiene.

**The Hero dice:**

¡OBVIO QUE TENGO VIDA SOCIAL, SOY UN HÉROE!

_King Arthur auto-message: I'm not here, I'm cooking... and Francis, no comments please._

**The Hero dice:**

Arthie está cocinando? - :sad: - ¡Tengo que ir a salvarlo!

*ausente*

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots dice:**

Sabemos que a Alfred le encanta aquella comida..

**Feli Amalapasta dice:**

¿En serio le gusta la comida de Arthur? - :impressed:

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots dice:**

Si.. Pero para alguien que adora el fast-food, seguramente le gustará la comida de Arthur.

**Kiku dice:**

... Estoy de acuerdo ...

**Canadian Guy says:**

Hola.

_(5 minutos después)_

**Canadian Guy says:**

¿Terminé con el chat? ¿De nuevo? - :depressed:

**Feli Amalapasta dice:**

Hola canadiense desconocido *o/

**Canadian Guy says:**

Yo no soy desconocido ¡Soy el canadiense! El que estuvo aquí la semana pasada..

**Feli Amalapasta dice:**

¿Qué?

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots dice:**

¡AAAAH! Ya se, eres Mathew. No te vi conectado.

_King Arthur auto-message: I'm not here, I'm cooking... and Francis, no comments please._

**Canadian Guy says:**

¡OMG! Arthur está intentando cocinar ¿De nuevo? - :facepalm:

**Kiku dice:**

Buenos días Mathew. Si, Arthur está intentando cocinar una vez más (u.u)'

**Feli Amalapasta dice:**

¡Ya no hay problema! Alfred fue a salvarlo..

**Canadian Guy says:**

Cierto, cierto. Desde que no venga pidiendo pastillas para el dolor de barriga dentro de poco..

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots dice:**

¡Jaja! ¿Barriga? - :smile: - ¿Será solo el dolor de barriga?

**Kiku dice:**

Ok, estoy viendo que esto se pondrá medio perver... Ya qué.. me iré a ver televisión anime.

**Feli Amalapasta dice:**

¡Adiós Kiku! Luego si puedes ven a cenar, haré pasta - :stupid-smile:

**Kiku dice:**

Está bien, lo intentaré.

_Kiku se ha desconectado._

**Canadian Guy says:**

Francis, mi hermanastro no hace ese tipo de cosas con Arthur.

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots dice:**

Mon amie, en realidad todo es posible entre Alfred y Arthur..

**Canadian Guy says:**

¡Ay no! Me vinieron imágenes a la cabeza - :exited:

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots dice:**

¡Jaaja! La imagen que veo es claramente los dos en el balcón de la cocina recostados, con la cocina completamente destruida, haciéndose..

**Canadian Guy says:**

Por favor.. ¡No termines esa frase!

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots dice:**

¡Pff! Justo ahora que todo se pondría como que más interesante - :sensitive:

_Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots se ha desconectado._

_Canadian Guy se ha desconectado._

**Feli Amalapasta dice:**

Me quedé yo solito.. :sad:

_King Arthur auto-message: I'm not here, I'm cooking... and Francis, no comments please._

**Feli Amalapasta dice:**

:facepalm: ¡Adiós!

_The Hero acaba de iniciar sesión en un dispositivo móvil._

**The Hero dice:**

Hello! Arthur and I make delicious cookies..

¿Anyone? :pokerface:

_The Hero se ha desconectado._

**- 8 minutos después -**

El señor de la limpieza pasó el paño por el mouse para limpiarle el polvo, y de esa manera la pantalla se activó, abriendo la ventanilla del chat que el pobre Francis había dejado abierta. La cara del pobre señor fue bastante esclarecedora. Aquella conversación debieron haberla cerrado - ¿WTF? A mí también me pasa eso, y jamás en la vida he ido a cyber, en mi propia casa y sigue siendo incómodo que tu padre venga y lea tus conversaciones - el mismo hombre tuvo que darle a ''Cerrar sesión'' y desconectar de una buena vez la computadora para que al día siguiente no pasara nada con algún otro cliente.

* * *

><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado! <strong>¿Merece reviews?<strong>

A mí principalmente me gustaron los Nick's de cada uno de los personajes - risas - ¿A ustedes qué les pareció?

_- Ana Ferreira *w*_


End file.
